Futago
by WilliamXGrell
Summary: Et si Naruto n'était pas tout seul face aux autres ? Et s'il avait partagé sa souffrance avec quelqu'un ?  je vous le confirme, cette fic est Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic qui m'est venu à l'idée et que j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bon, je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres vont suivre l'histoire. Mais je vous promets que les grandes révélations ne tarderont pas venir^^

Chapitre 1

Le jour se levait sur Konoha. Un nouveau jour qui réveilla doucement les ninjas du village. En particulier dans un petit appartement délabré. L'intérieur semblait sans dessus dessous, comme si tout avait été retourné avec violence et que personne n'avait cherché à ranger. C'était sûrement parce que c'était le cas. Sous la couverture qui servait de lit, deux têtes blondes émergèrent doucement, encore tout ensommeillés. Les jumeaux s'étirèrent et se levèrent enfin. Un garçon aux cheveux cours en bataille et aux yeux bleus alla à la cuisine, cherchant de quoi faire un petit déjeuner un tant soit peu convenable alors qu'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds lisses lui arrivant aux genoux allait à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Naruto et Naruko, tels étaient leurs noms, vivaient seuls depuis leur naissance. Leurs parents étaient morts lors de l'attaque du village par le démon Kyubi. Ils n'avaient personne d'autres pour s'occuper d'eux. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, presque la totalité du village les haïssaient. C'était d'ailleurs quelques uns d'entre eux qui avaient saccagé leur appartement. Pourquoi ? Et bien hier c'était le jour du Kyubi. L'anniversaire de l'attaque de Konoha par le démon, l'anniversaire de la mort du renard mais également l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Cependant, jamais personne n'avait fêté ce dernier. Enfin, si on considère que détruire l'appartement des adolescents et les tabasser sauvagement en ce fameux jour pouvait être vu comme une fête. Non, personne ne disait bon anniversaire à Naruto et Naruko. Les jumeaux eux même en étaient venu à haïr ce fameux jour. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pensaient à eux. Iruka, leur sensei, et le troisième hokage qui avait veillé sur eux quand ils étaient enfants. Mais même eux n'étaient pas là pour les protéger des villageois. Ceux-ci savaient se montrer discrets. Et malgré tout cela, Naruto et Naruto ne montraient jamais leur peine. Ils souriaient et se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Ils avaient une relation plus que fusionnelle. Ils étaient incapables de se séparer, de vivre sans l'autre. N'ayant que l'autre dans la vie, une séparation les plongerait surement dans le désespoir.

Naruko sortit enfin de la salle de bain et rejoignit son frère pour déjeuner. Celui-ci avait préparé des ramens instantanés. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur pour manger le matin, mais c'était une des rares choses qu'ils pouvaient manger sans prendre le risque d'être empoisonnés. En effet, la haine des villageois à leur égard était telle que les commerçants refusaient qu'ils achètent chez eux. Ou alors ils leur vendaient des aliments périmés. Combien de fois les jumeaux étaient-ils tombés malade à cause de ça ? Alors maintenant ils devaient à chaque fois se méfier. Mais comme il fallait manger pour vivre, ils n'avaient pas toujours le choix. Un seul restaurant les acceptait encore avec joie. C'était le restaurant d'Ichikaru, un restaurant de ramens. C'était justement chez lui qu'ils achetaient toujours leurs repas. Ce n'était certe pas équilibré ni excellent pour la santé, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus malade avec des aliments dont la date de péremption était dépassée.

Les jumeaux terminèrent enfin leurs petits déjeuners et s'habillèrent pour l'école. Habillés chacun d'une combinaison orange exactement identique, ils sortirent main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés comme le feraient des amoureux. Leur relation fusionnelle était la seule chose qui les empêchait de mettre fin à leurs jours. C'est donc main dans la main et un faux sourire sur les lèvres qu'ils marchèrent dans les rues de Konoha vers l'académie des ninjas. Ils ignorèrent les regards haineux des villageois et rejoignirent directement leur classe. Iruka sensei n'était pas encore arrivé, mais tous les autres élèves si. Ils étaient bons derniers encore une fois. A quoi cela servait d'arriver avant de toute façon ? Personne ne voulait jamais parler avec eux. La haine des adultes se répercutait directement sur les enfants. Ceux-ci ignoraient pourquoi leurs parents n'aimaient pas Naruto et Naruko, mais ils se mettaient à les rejeter à leur tour. C'est donc en silence que les jumeaux s'installèrent à une rangée. Un seul adolescent occupait cette rangée et il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, l'idole de toutes les filles du village. Toutes ? Non. Naruko contrairement à toutes les autres, ne regardaient pas le garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux corbeaux. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à lui ? Comme tous les autres, il devait les considérer elle et son frère comme de la merde. Mais le fait qu'elle soit installée à la même rangée que le prince fit fulminer deux filles en particulier. Sakura, une fille aux cheveux rose bonbon, et Ino, une blonde à queue de cheval. La rose se planta même devant elle, une aura meurtrière émanant d'elle. Mais la blonde n'y prêta aucune importance. Son frère, lui, regarda Sakura en silence. Il fut un temps où cette fille l'avait intéressé. Mais il n'oublierait jamais comme cette dernière avait attaqué sa sœur parce qu'elle avait cru que Naruko faisait les yeux doux à Sasuke. Chose qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Naruto la devança.

- Si tu voulais t'asseoir là il fallait le faire avant Sakura. Maintenant trouve toi une autre place.

- Je t'ai rien demandé à toi alors ferme-la.

La jeune fille, particulièrement en colère du fait qu'il ose lui parler ainsi, leva le poing pour l'abattre sur la tête du blond lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. C'était Naruko qui était intervenue. Et elle semblait furieuse, ce qui la rendait encore plus effrayante que Sakura.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te brise le bras je te conseille de baisser le poing.

Sakura n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que Naruto s'était levé et avait sauté sur le banc, accroupit devant Sasuke et le regardait dans les yeux.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que les filles peuvent te trouver.

Les filles en question crisèrent de voir le blond aussi proche de leur idole. Idole qui envoya un regard meurtrier au blondinet qui osait le déranger. Naruko, elle, regardait son frère en silence, habituée à cette rivalité entre eux. Mais elle savait aussi que Naruto n'éprouvait aucune haine ni aucune rancœur envers Sasuke. Bien au contraire. Les jumeaux se sentaient tous les deux très proches du brun. Après tout, lui aussi vivait seul. Ils étaient donc les mieux placés pour savoir ce qu'il vivait. Cependant, Naruko n'eut pas l'occasion de rappeler son frère que le garçon installé à la rangée de devant se redressa et bouscula ce dernier qui se trouvait déjà dans un équilibre précaire. Et c'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent les lèvres scellées l'un à l'autre. Toute la classe regardait la scène, choquée. Les deux garçons eux même mirent un moment à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ce n'est que quand un flash lumineux apparut qu'ils se reprirent et se séparèrent avec une mine dégoutée. Et après un moment de réflexion, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la source de cette lumière. Ils se trouvèrent face à une Naruko qui brandissait un appareil photo, cadeau de Iruka, toute souriante.

- J'emporte toujours mon appareil avec moi mais je n'aurais jamais cru faire une photo aussi intéressante.

- Naruko !

Naruto se jeta sur sa sœur pour lui prendre son appareil photo. Celle-ci l'évita en riant et le cacha vite. Son frère n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit de plus que Iruka sensei entra enfin dans la salle de classe. Les adolescents s'installèrent, encore un peu choqué par ce fameux baiser. Sakura, elle, était plus que furieuse. Naruto avait osé voler le premier baiser de Sasuke. C'était révoltant. Mais Iruka ramena la calme pour rappeler à ses élèves que demain aurait lieu l'examen pour l'obtention de leurs diplômes de ninja et ensuite commencer son cours.

A la fin de la journée, Naruto et Naruko s'éclipsèrent assez vite. Ils avaient tous les deux bien sentit les auras meurtrières des filles lors du fameux baiser entre le blond et leur idole brune. Ils ne s'attardèrent donc pas. Ils sautaient de toits en toits pour justement éviter les ennuis. Mais ils furent rejoints par quelqu'un auquel ils n'auraient jamais pensé. Sasuke Uchiha leur barrait la route.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? lui demanda directement Naruto

- Je veux l'appareil photo de ta sœur. Pas question que cette photo circule dans le village. 

- Aucun souci à ce niveau là, Sasuke. Je peux t'assurer que lorsque je fais des photos je les garde pour moi, essaya de le rassurer Naruko.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux cette photo et je la prendrais de force s'il le faut.

- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu nous attrapes !

Les deux blonds sourirent donc et, d'un même mouvement, disparurent tous les deux dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke regarda cette dernière en silence, se disant qu'ils les auraient bien à un moment donné. De leur coté, Naruto et Naruko avaient rejoint leur appartement. La jeune fille s'installa à la table de leur cuisine et regardait la photo de son frère avec Sasuke. Elle ne comptait pas l'effacer, sûrement pas. Elle sourit pour elle-même et éteignit son appareil, le rangeant avec précaution. Pas question que quelqu'un puisse le lui voler ou le briser. Elle rejoignit ensuite son frère dans ce qui leur servait de chambre.

- Bon, on devrait peut être étudier pour l'examen tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais d'accord

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Naruto et Naruko étaient loin d'être des cancres. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Pourquoi ? Parce que les jumeaux ne le montraient pas. Ils ne passaient pas leur temps à faire les idiots en classe, loin de là. Mais ils faisaient croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient incapables d'apprendre leurs leçons. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, bien au contraire. Ils s'installèrent donc côte à côte et commencèrent à étudier pour demain. Pas question d'échouer et de donner une raison supplémentaire aux autres de se moquer d'eux.

A suivre…

Un petit commentaire ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais pour l'instant ma fic suit l'histoire du manga. Mais prenez quand même le temps de la lire jusqu'au bout. La suite sera plus intéressante^^

Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'examen final. Naruto et Naruko avaient passé une grande partie de leur soirée de la veille à étudier. Les autres avaient déjà suffisamment de raison pour les rabaisser ou les martyriser. Pas question de leur offrir une occasion supplémentaire pour le faire. Ils avaient donc rejoint l'école et étaient installés à leur place, légèrement angoissés malgré tout. C'est main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés, qu'ils attendaient le début de l'épreuve. Ils essayaient de se donner mutuellement du courage. Enfin, Iruka sensei arriva pour leur donner le thème de l'épreuve.

- L'épreuve constituera en un multiclonnage, annonça t il.

Naruto et Naruko se regardèrent en entendant ça. Ils avaient bien révisé, mais pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe là-dessus. C'était malheureusement la technique qu'ils maîtrisaient le moins bien. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils réussiraient. Ils attendirent donc leur tour, angoissé. Ils ne voulaient pas échouer. Ils avaient déjà trop de difficulté à se faire une place dans ce village. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas avoir leur diplôme. S'ils ne devenaient pas ninja, ils ne pourraient jamais prouver aux autres que eux aussi ils valaient quelque chose. Enfin, on les appela pour leur épreuve. Ils se levèrent donc d'un même mouvement et rejoignirent leurs sensei pour l'examen.

- Normalement vous devez passer l'épreuve séparément vous le savez ? Déclara Iruka

- Ce n'est pas très grave Iruka. Laissez les passer l'épreuve ensemble. Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils sont incapables de se séparer.

- Bon d'accord. Allez les enfants, à vous.

Les deux blondinets se lâchèrent enfin et se mirent en position pour réaliser leur clone. Ils concentrèrent chacun leur chakra et firent les signes de la technique du clonage. Un nuage de fumée apparurent soudain et chacun purent voir un clone à leur côté. Malheureusement, leur clone à l'un comme à l'autre était en assez piteuse état. Et avant même d'entendre la réponse des professeurs, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Iruka de lâcher la bombe.

- Recalés !

- Attend Iruka. Leur technique est quand même assez bonne. Avec un peu de pratique ils devraient pouvoir y arriver. On pourrait leur laisser leur diplôme tu ne crois pas.

- Non Misuki. Les autres élèves ont réussi à créer au moins trois clones. Je suis désolé, mais ils ne méritent pas leur diplôme. C'est comme ça.

Naruto et Naruko n'en écoutèrent pas plus et quittèrent la salle en courant, apparemment abattu. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé pour réussir. Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils échouent encore et surtout aujourd'hui ? C'était tellement injuste. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir échoué. Ils s'étaient installés sur une des branches de l'arbre de l'académie, observant les autres élèves. Tous arboraient fièrement le bandeau frontal du village. Et surtout, leurs parents étaient là, les félicitant. Rien que le fait de voir des adultes sourire et les entendre dire qu'ils sont fiers de leurs enfants leurs faisaient mal. Eux n'avaient jamais connu ça. Un trou béant avait prit place dans leur poitrine. Un trou qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à combler juste à eux deux. Ils finirent par partir, le cœur lourd.

C'est installé sur un des toits du village qu'ils regardaient le ciel. Ils avaient échoué, encore. Comment ils avaient pu échouer ? Ils avaient passé toute la soirée de la veille à étudier. Et pourquoi il avait fallu que l'examen soit justement sur ce qu'ils maîtrisaient le moins bien ? A croire que Iruka l'avait fait exprès. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent ninja. Mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son genre. Au contraire, il avait toujours pris soin d'eux. Alors qu'est ce qui clochait chez eux ? Pourquoi tout le monde les haïssait ? Pourquoi ils étaient nés ? C'était tellement injuste. C'est dans cet état de déprime que Misuki les trouva.

- A vous êtes là les enfants.

- Misuki sensei, que faites-vous là ?

- Je trouvais que Iruka avait été un peu dur avec vous. Je voulais vérifier que vous alliez bien.

- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après avoir raté son examen, répondit Naruto en baissant la tête.

- J'ai peut être un tuyau pour vous les enfants.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruko avec surprise.

Misuki leur sourit alors et leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire pour réussir à avoir leur diplôme. Pendant ce temps, Iruka était avec le troisième Hokage, discutant justement des résultats des examens. Et en particulier de ceux de Naruto et Naruko. L'hokage semblait déçu qu'ils aient échoué. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir en eux. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur petite réunion, un ninja entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Hokage-sama, c'est terrible. Naruto et Naruko se sont introduit dans la bibliothèque et ont dérobé un des rouleaux contenant les techniques interdites.

- Quoi ? Ils n'ont quand même pas été assez bêtes pour faire ça, demanda Iruka avec surprise.

- Que tous les ninjas se rassemblent. Retrouvez les jumeaux et récupérez ce rouleau, ordonna l'hokage.

C'est donc ainsi que tous les ninjas du village se mirent à chercher les deux Uzumaki dans tout le village. Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Naruko étaient dans la forêt, étudiant le fameux rouleau qu'ils avaient récupéré. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise. Mais au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à perdre. C'était peut être leur seul chance d'avoir leur diplôme.

- On a peu de temps avant qu'ils nous retrouvent. Commençons tout de suite, déclara Naruko en regardant son frère.

- T'as raison. Il ouvrit le rouleau. Technique de multiclonage…Ca commence bien. Mais allons-y.

Au village, les adultes cherchaient toujours les jumeaux, sans succès. Ils en étaient furieux. Ils étaient même décidés à faire passer l'envie aux enfants de recommencer cet acte. Mais pour ça il fallait d'abord les trouver. De son coté, Iruka commençait à se faire une idée de l'endroit où pouvait se cacher les deux blonds. Il alla donc vers la forêt, persuadé qu'il les trouverait là bas. Et en effet, ils étaient là. Mais sa colère se stoppa net quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les jumeaux. En effet, ceux-ci étaient couverts d'égratignures et de légers bleus, comme s'ils s'étaient battus. Il se reprit pourtant et se montra devant eux.

- Vous voilà enfin vous deux. Quelle bêtise avez-vous encore faites ?

- Sensei, vous nous avez enfin trouvé. Dommage, on a réussi à apprendre qu'une seule technique, répondit Naruto de façon naturel.

- Sensei, si on vous montre ce qu'on a apprit dans ce rouleau, vous nous donnerez notre diplôme ? Demanda Naruko, un peu hésitante.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous avez volé est un rouleau interdit ?

- En effet, et j'espérais les trouver en premier pour le récupérer, déclara une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

- Misuki ? C'est donc toi qui leur à dit où trouver ce rouleau ?

- Oui, et maintenant je vais le récupérer.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, il envoya de nombreux kunais sur eux. Iruka se plaça devant les jumeaux pour les protéger, prenant les lames pour lui. Naruto et Naruko le regardèrent, surpris de son geste. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un les protéger des attaques de quelqu'un. Iruka les regarda alors et leur sourit avant de leur dire de fuir en vitesse, de retourner au village.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils iraient au village ? Tout le monde les déteste après tout là bas. Et je crois qu'il est temps qu'ils sachent pourquoi.

- Misuki tais-toi !

- Vous savez pourquoi ils nous détestent ? Demanda Naruto.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Cela vient d'un secret qu'on vous a toujours caché et que je vais vous révéler, répondit il avec le sourire.

- Misuki ne fait pas ça.

- Vous savez que le village a été attaqué par le démon Kyubi et que celui-ci a été tué par le quatrième hokage. Et bien, en vérité, le renard n'est pas vraiment mort. Naruto, Naruko, vous êtes le démon renard.

Cette simple phrase suffit pour anéantir les jumeaux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils prennent la fuite avec le rouleau, sautant d'arbres en arbres. Ils étaient totalement chamboulés par cette révélation. Non, ils n'étaient pas des démons, c'était faux. Misuki, lui, était très fier de lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer le rouleau et tuer les deux blonds. Ainsi, il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa donc Iruka à ses blessures et partit à la suite des enfants. Ce premier trouva la force de se lever et se lança à son tour à la suite des jumeaux. Ils devaient absolument les protéger. Misuki se trompait. Naruto et Naruko n'étaient que des enfants. Ils ne méritaient pas cette haine.

Naruto et Naruko sautaient d'arbres en arbres, fuyant ce professeur qui les avait trompés. Iruka fut le premier à les trouver et il leur demanda de s'arrêter et de lui remettre le rouleau. Il leur promettait qu'il les aiderait et qu'il ne fallait surtout par que Misuki prenne ce rouleau. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto se jette sur lui, lui envoyant son pied au visage ce qui le projeta au sol.

- Naruto…*dans un pouf Iruka devint Misuki* Comment tu as su que je n'étais pas Iruka ?

- Facile puisque, dans un pouf Naruto devint Iruka et Naruko disparu dans un nuage de fumée, je suis Iruka

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi avant de tuer les jumeaux. Mais d'abord dis-moi, pourquoi tu les protèges ? Ils sont le démon renard. Le renard qui a tué tes parents.

- Tu as tord. Naruto et Naruko ne sont pas le démon. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants à qui ont a rien demandé et qui doivent subir le poids d'un très lourd fardeau. Et pour moi… ils sont les meilleurs élèves que je n'ai jamais eus.

Ce que les deux hommes ignoraient, c'est que Naruto et Naruko se trouvaient non loin de là, cachés derrière un gros arbre. Et entendre ça de Iruka provoqua en eux un sentiment qu'ils croyaient avoir oublié. Un sentiment de bonheur. Leur sensei avait confiance en eux et il était fier d'eux. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils en étaient heureux. C'est pourquoi, quand Misuki envoya son arme sur Iruka, ils se montrèrent enfin pour dévier cette arme et ainsi protéger leur sensei.

- Naruto ! Naruko ! Qu'est ce que vous faites allez-vous en.

- Misuki, tu vas nous payer cher de t'être servi de nous ainsi, déclara Naruto très sérieux

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous qui ne savez même pas faire un clone correcte ?

- On va te montrer comment on fait un clone, répondit Naruko très sure d'elle.

Naruto et Naruko se mirent dont en position et signèrent la nouvelle technique qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Et dans un gros pouf, Misuki se trouva encerclé par un millier de clone des jumeaux. Iruka lui-même en fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de clone en une seule technique. Surtout que les clones des jumeaux étaient différents de ce demandé à l'examen. Ceux-ci étaient des clones de l'ombre. Des clones qui avaient tous leur propre consistance. Avant que Misuki ne puisse réagir, les clones se jetèrent sur lui et le passèrent à tabac. Iruka les félicita, fier d'eux. Et pour le prouver, il offrit à Naruto son bandeau frontal et donna à Naruko le bandeau de Misuki.

- Désormais, Naruto, Naruko, vous êtes diplômés.

Les jumeaux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et s'est à peine s'ils ne sautèrent pas dans les bras de Iruka pour le remercier, tout heureux. Pendant ce temps, au village, les ninjas étaient réunis autour de l'hokage. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé les deux blonds. Mais ils n'eurent plus à chercher. Iruka arriva à ce moment là avec les enfants et le rouleau. Il expliqua à l'hokage ce qu'il s'était passé et deux ninjas allèrent récupérer Misuki. Les jumeaux purent rentrer chez eux mais l'hokage demanda à parler seul à seul avec Iruka.

- Je suis désolé hokage sama… je n'ai pas pu empêcher Misuki de dévoiler le secret.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais du savoir que le secret ne le resterait pas éternellement.

- Cependant, Naruto et Naruko doivent comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas le renard. Qu'ils sont juste son gardien.

- Iruka… je dois t'avouer quelque chose et je te demanderais de garder ce nouveau secret. Un secret que personne ne connait à part moi, toi et bientôt le nouveau sensei qui s'occupera de l'équipe de Naruto et Naruko.

- Quel genre de secret est ce pour que même le grand conseil l'ignore hokage sama ? Demanda Iruka, intrigué.

- Le jour où Kyubi a attaqué le village… Un seul bébé était né.

- Comment ça un seul ?

- La mère de Naruto, n'a eu qu'un seul enfant Iruka, affirma l'hokage avec une fois grave.

- Mais… qui est Naruko ?

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de suivre cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

Chapitre 3

- Qui est Naruko ?

- Pour être honnête, commença l'hokage, je n'en suis pas sûr. Il serait facile de dire que Naruko est Kyubi puisqu'elle est « née » au moment où le démon a été scellé en Naruto. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Kyubi est un renard mâle. S'il est vraiment responsable de la naissance de cette fille pourquoi aurait il prit l'apparence d'une fille justement ?

- Cela pourrait être pour brouiller les pistes, tenta Iruka.

- J'y ai pensé oui. Mais Kyubi était très affaibli après sa défaite. Aurait-il vraiment eu le temps d'établir un tel plan ? Ou est ce que la naissance de Naruko est juste due au hasard parce que le chakra du renard était trop puissant pour le corps d'un nouveau né et que pour pouvoir le supporter celui-ci c'est divisé ? Donc, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas encore sûr de qui est qui.

- Il faut les séparer hokage sama.

- Non, surtout pas. Voyons Iruka, même si Kyubi est en l'un d'eux tu veux vraiment les séparer ? Tu veux vraiment briser ses enfants ? Kyubi a peut être attaqué le village autrefois, mais il a offert un peu de bonheur à Naruto. Si on les sépare…

- Ca les tuerait… termina Iruka dans un murmure.

- Alors veille sur eux. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, conclu l'hokage.

- Bien hokage sama. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, au revoir.

Iruka quitta finalement la tour de l'hokage, un peu chamboulé par cette révélation. Kyubi serait l'un des deux enfants ? Non, impossible. Naruto et Naruko étaient des enfants adorables. Et comme il l'avait dit à Misuki, il les considérait comme ses meilleurs élèves. Si se satané renard avait au moins offert un peu de bonheur aux jumeaux alors soit. Rien que pour ça, le brun était prêt à passer l'éponge. Enfin, pour l'instant. Si jamais Kyubi décidait d'un coup de se réveiller la situation serait différente. Mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

De leur coté, Naruto et Naruko avaient rejoint leur petit appartement. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient diplômés. Ca clouerait le bec de tous ceux qui les avaient si mal jugés ? C'était une sensation très agréable. Ils se sentaient fiers. Ils seraient ninjas et ils seraient les meilleurs. Comme ça personne ne pourrait plus les juger. Ils auraient bien voulu faire une fête pour leur réussite. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'amis et ils n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le frigo pour cela. Tant pis, ils fêteraient ça ensemble avec des ramens instantanés. Ils mangèrent donc puis se couchèrent. Ils partageaient leur lit. Aussi bien par manque de place que par envie de rester ensemble. N'ayant jamais connu la chaleur d'une mère ou d'un père, ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours partager la leur dans le noir de la nuit.

Le lendemain se passa comme d'habitude chez eux. Ils se réveillaient ensemble, l'un préparait un petit déjeuner pendant que l'autre se douchait, ils mangeaient ensemble, l'autre allait ensuite se doucher pendant que le premier faisait la vaisselle et enfin ils s'habillaient pour la journée. Une fois tout cela fait, ils sortirent main dans la main et marchèrent vers l'académie. C'est là bas qu'on leur donnerait leur équipe et qu'ils rencontreraient leur nouveau sensei. Chacun arborait sur son front le bandeau de Konoha. Ils croisèrent certains regards surpris qui se changèrent vite en regards haineux. Mais ils les ignorèrent, la tête haute. Ils arrivèrent à l'académie et rejoignirent leur classe. Ils s'installèrent côté à côté et attendirent que Iruka viennent annoncer les groupes.

- Hey les jumeaux, vous faites quoi ici ? Cette réunion est uniquement pour les ninjas diplômés. Et vous, vous avez échoué.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par un jeune garçon avec un ton moqueur et dédaigneux. Mais les deux blonds ne se laissèrent absolument pas démonter. Ils se tournèrent vers le garçon et remarquèrent par la même occasion que tous les autres les regardaient. Ils devaient tous se poser la même question. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, souriant et décidèrent de répondre.

- Ouvrez les yeux, la réponse est devant votre nez, répondit Naruko la première

- On porte nous aussi le bandeau de Konoha sur le front. Nous aussi on est diplômé, termina Naruto avec fierté.

C'est en entendant cette déclaration que les autres remarquèrent enfin leur bandeau. Pourtant, ils étaient sur de les avoir vu échouer. Que s'était il passé pour qu'ils soient repêchés ? Sasuke, installé à sa place habituelle, se posait la même question en regardant les deux Uzumaki. Aucun apprenti ninja n'avait jamais été repêché après un échec. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit pour que la remise de leur diplôme soit reconsidérée ? Cependant, la question ne fut pas élucidée puisque Iruka arriva à son tour, tenant dans sa main le carnet de formation des groupes. Tout le monde retourna à sa place et il put commencer à énumérer les différentes équipes jusqu'à arriver à :

- Equipe 7 : Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke et Naruko

Les jumeaux sourirent en entendant cela et leurs mains entrelacées se resserrèrent l'une sur l'autre. Ils étaient ensembles. Quoiqu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment douté. Personne ne pouvait les séparer. Il était donc impensable qu'ils ne fassent pas partie la même équipe. Sakura, elle, avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Sasuke, même si elle avait fait une très jolie grimace en apprenant que Naruto et Naruko seraient avec eux. Pour elle, Naruto était un boulet et Naruko une rivale. Elle profiterait sûrement de l'équipe pour draguer son Sasuke-kun, bien que Naruko avait tout autre chose à penser que cela.

- Hey ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi eux ils sont quatre ? Demanda un autre élève, apparemment pas tout à fait d'accord.

- Uniquement parce que le nombre des diplômés n'est pas divisible pas trois et qu'il y a donc un groupe de quatre parmi les différentes équipes. Bien, maintenant que vous avez vos groupes je vous conseille de passer du temps ensemble pour essayer de visualiser votre futur travail d'équipe. Demain, vos nouveaux senseis viendront vous chercher et votre travail de ninjas commencera. Bonne chance à tous. 

Iruka regarda une dernière fois ses élèves, plus particulièrement les jumeaux, avant de quitter la salle de classe. La plupart des jeunes ninjas s'étaient déjà réunis en groupe. Certains discutaient joyeusement, d'autres semblaient un peu déçus mais sans plus. Naruto et Naruko n'en menaient pas large de leur part. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur place alors que Sakura, elle, s'était pratiquement jetée sur Sasuke une fois Iruka parti.

- Il veut qu'on discute avec nos partenaires… Commença Naruto.

- Mais Sakura nous déteste et Sasuke est un grand solitaire… Poursuivit Naruko.

- On est mal parti ! Conclurent-t-ils d'une même voix.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter. Ce reprit le jeune garçon.

- Tu as raison ni-san. On peut sûrement tirer quelque chose de cette équipe.

C'est donc remotivés et un peu plus sûrs d'eux, qu'ils quittèrent la salle de classe. Sakura était devant l'académie. Et à l'entendre crier le nom de Sasuke à tue tête ainsi, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le brun lui avait faussé compagnie. Ils passèrent à coté d'elle en riant légèrement et poursuivirent leur route. Mais pour aller où ? Là était la grande question. C'est alors que, guidé par une intuition commune, ils rejoignirent le quartier Uchiha. C'était un quartier dit maudit, ou personne n'osait plus s'aventurer. Pourtant, les jumeaux y entrèrent sans peur et s'arrêtèrent sur un haut mur, silencieux. Celui-ci donnait sur le terrain d'entraînement privé de la famille Uchiha. Et c'est là qu'ils purent voir Sasuke, occupé à se perfectionner.

- N'empêche, il doit se sentir vraiment seul ici… Constata Naruko en regardant l'étendu du domaine Uchiha.

- Oui… C'est beaucoup trop grand pour une personne seule. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, répondit Naruto.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Naruto et Naruko sursautèrent légèrement. Pas qu'ils aient essayé de se cacher de Sasuke, mais ils ne pensaient pas que le brun les verrait aussi vite. Enfin, Sasuke n'était pas le meilleur élève de la promo pour rien. 

- Rien de spécial. On passait juste par là, répliqua Naruto avec son habituel sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Personne ne passe « juste par ici » dans ce quartier. Alors que voulez vous ?

- Calme-toi Sasuke, intervint alors Naruko. Que ça te plaise ou non, désormais on fait partie de la même équipe. On pourrait peut être commencer par s'entendre non ?

- Tu parles d'une équipe. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Même si on est les mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens ?

Cette simple phrase lancée par Naruto arrêta net Sasuke dans son entraînement. Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers eux, les fixa de ses yeux noirs corbeau. Il ne dit rien de suite, semblant pour l'instant déconnecté du monde. Les jumeaux étaient également silencieux, toujours perché en haut du mur. Ils attendaient simplement.

- Et qu'est ce que vous comprenez de moi ?

- La solitude, commença Naruto.

- La souffrance, poursuivit Naruko.

- La colère.

- L'envie de vengeance.

Pendant qu'ils énuméraient à tout de rôle leurs sentiments et émotions, Sasuke les écoutait en silence. Il savait très bien que les jumeaux étaient seuls depuis leur naissance. Et il était loin d'être aveugle. Il avait bien vu la haine des habitants de Konoha à leur égard. Pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il devait avouer que les jumeaux le surprenaient. S'il avait été à leur place, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait passé sa colère sur tout ces idiots. Mais les deux blonds ne faisaient rien et baissaient sagement la tête. Et Sasuke savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la peur qui les faisait agir ainsi. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ca va j'ai compris. Mais vous devrez prouver que vous méritez votre bandeau c'est clair ? Sinon je me chargerais de vous les reprendre.

- Un défi, voilà qui va nous motiver, s'exclama Naruto tout souriant.

- Alors à demain Sasuke, termina Naruko avant de filer avec son frère.

Sasuke les regarda partir en silence. Il s'était surpris lui-même. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé ses kunais sur les importuns qui osaient le déranger pendant son entrainement. Mais pas ici. Il avait même parlé civilement avec eux. Même s'il avait toujours montré le contraire, il n'avait rien contre les jumeaux. Ils étaient pareils. Seuls et abandonnés. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et reprit son entrainement. Demain, leur vie de ninja commencerait enfin.

A suivre…

Une petite revieuw ?


	4. Chapter 4

Vraiment désolé pour le retard^^ mais étant étudiante l'école doit passer avec le reste^^ mais promis je vais essayer de rester dans le rythme et de poster régulièrement.

Chapitre 4

En ce nouveau jour, Sakura, Sasuke et les jumeaux se trouvaient encore une fois dans cette classe de l'académie des ninjas. Mais cette fois, ils étaient les seuls présents. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que leur sensei n'était pas encore arrivé. Les autres équipes étaient déjà parties. Mais où pouvait bien être leur sensei ? C'était la question que n'arrêtait pas de répéter Sakura. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais elle était bien la seule. Sasuke était installé à un des bancs de la classe, essayant d'ignorer la jeune fille qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, et de leur côté, les jumeaux étaient à la fenêtre qu'ils avaient pris soin d'ouvrir. Naruto était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Sa sœur était à ses côtés, regardant dehors en silence. Restant à l'écart, on aurait facilement pu oublier qu'ils étaient là. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment leur genre de se faire invisibles. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à se faire remarquer. Leur appartement avait encore été retourné aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas chez eux à ce moment là. Ils avaient donc pu échapper à un nouveau passage à tabac. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être mal. Encore une fois, la haine des villageois les avait frappés en plein cœur. C'est si dur de n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Bien sur, il y avait le troisième hokage. Mais le vieil homme avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de recevoir leur plainte. Iruka les écouterait sûrement lui. Mais ils ne voulaient pas l'inquiéter davantage. Ils en revenaient donc toujours au même point. Ils n'avaient personne vers qui se tourner. Même leur équipe ne leur serait d'aucun aide ici. Sakura ne les aimait vraiment pas et Sasuke … Ben Sasuke était Sasuke quoi.

Tout à leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir contrairement à Sakura et Sasuke qui virent enfin entrer leur sensei. Celui-ci les observa en silence et s'attardant sur les jumeaux qui lui tournaient le dos, même pas conscient de sa présence. Voilà qui commençait assez mal. Une équipe était censée se former au moment de sa répartition. Mais celle-ci ne l'était pas et cela se voyait même pour un œil non averti. Sakura, de son côté, regardait son sensei de manière critique. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un chef d'équipe. Il avait plutôt l'air mollasson et légèrement à côté de ses pompes. Surtout pour arriver trois heures après les autres. Sasuke, toujours égale à lui-même, ne bougea pas de sa place, lançant un regard neutre au nouveau venu sans prononcer une seule parole. Enfin, l'homme parla avec monotonie :

- Ma première impression est… mauvaise.

Sakura se figea alors, comprenant que l'homme devant elle était bien leur sensei. Sasuke soupira de lassitude, comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir pire comme chef d'équipe. Et enfin les jumeaux se retournèrent en l'entendant, remarquant enfin la présence de l'homme. Ils n'en montrèrent cependant aucune joie ni autre sentiment. Et c'est ainsi que la petite équipe suivit son sensei en dehors de l'école. Elle s'installa dans un endroit tranquille et les présentations commencèrent enfin.

- Je suis donc votre nouveau sensei. Avant tout, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Alors vous allez me dire votre nom, ce que vous aimez ou non et l'objectif que vous avez dans la vie.

- Sensei, vous pourriez peut être commencer non ? Demanda Sakura.

- Bon d'accord. Mon nom est Kakashi. Ce que j'aime ou non… ne regarde que moi. Et mon objectif dans la vie… pareil.

« Avec ça on est bien avancé », fut la pensée que les quatre adolescents eurent après cette déclaration.

- Bon, on va commencer par vous les blondinets.

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

- Et moi Uzumaki Naruko.

- On aime être ensemble, on n'aime pas être séparé et notre objectif dans la vie… rester en vie, poursuivirent-ils d'une même voix et avec calme.

La fin de leur déclaration attira le regarde des trois personnes autour d'eux. Sakura les regardait avec colère, pensant qu'ils avaient dit ça pour attirer simplement l'attention. Sasuke les regardait avec une légère lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi. Et ce dernier les regardait d'un air neutre, même si un léger sourire se dissimulait sous son masque. Enfin, il donna la parole à Sakura.

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. Alors mon objectif dans la vie… Oh non je ne peux pas le dire, dit-elle en rougissant et en lançant un regard vers Sasuke. Ce que j'aime… non je ne peux pas le dire non plus. En tout cas ce que je n'aime pas c'est Naruko et Naruto, déclara-t-elle cette fois haut et fort. 

- Oui ben ça on l'avait compris, répondirent alors les jumeaux en cœur.

- Et toi ? Enchaîna Kakashi en regardant Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Ce que j'aime me regarde et ce que je n'aime pas non plus. Pour ce qui est de mon objectif… j'ai quelqu'un à tuer.

Sakura, Naruto et Naruko regardèrent Sasuke à cette parole. Ils étaient quelque peu surpris d'entendre cela. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait facilement expliquer le comportement froid et distant du garçon. Kakashi lui-même se disait la même chose.

« Donc en gros, j'ai dans mon équipe une groupie, un garçon qui se bat par vengeance et des jumeaux qui se battent pour survivre… Le plus dur va être de souder tout ça », se dit mentalement Kakashi en se relevant.

- Bien, on va commencer par une épreuve de survie, déclara-t-il cette fois à voix haute.

- Une épreuve de survie ? Mais Sensei, les épreuves c'est quand on était encore à l'académie. Maintenant on doit faire des missions non ? Demanda Sakura, incertaine.

- C'est une épreuve spéciale. C'est moi que vous devrez affronter. De plus, cette épreuve est très sélective. Car seulement deux d'entre vous pourrons vraiment devenir ninja. Les autres devront retourner à l'académie, expliqua-t-il de manière implacable.

Les quatre adolescents le regardèrent effarés. Et ils le furent encore plus quand Kakashi éclate de rire en voyant les expressions de chacun. Naruto et Naruko resserrent leur poigne sur la main de l'autre. Il était hors de question d'échouer après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sasuke et Sakura se faisaient chacun la même réflexion. Kakashi distribua ensuite une copie de tous les renseignements nécessaires pour l'épreuve qui se déroulerait demain et leur précisa de venir à jeun. C'est ainsi que chacun rentra chez lui, stressé pour l'épreuve du lendemain. Ils travaillèrent tous de leur côté pour se perfectionner, aucun ne voulant échouer.

Le lendemain, ils gagnèrent le lieu de rendez vous pour leur épreuve. Naruto et Naruko étaient installés à l'écart, essayant d'ignorer les contractions de leur estomac. Déjà qu'ils mangeaient assez peu en temps normal, mais alors sauter tout un repas ça en devenait problématique. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir tenir toute une épreuve avec l'estomac dans les talons. Ils n'avaient aucune réserve et leurs forces et énergies sans feraient ressentir. Sasuke était toujours aussi impassible dans son coin. Malgré tout, il jetait parfois de petits coups d'œil très discrets aux jumeaux. Il n'avait pas oublié la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue deux jours plus tôt. Sakura, de son côté, était entrain de râler sur un Kakashi toujours absent. Et son ventre vide ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Mais enfin, leur sensei arriva à son tour après une longue attente.

- Vous êtes en retard sensei, commença Sakura en réponse au bonjour de Kakashi.

- Bon, commençons, répondit-il en posant une minuterie sur une souche d'arbre. Elle sonnera à midi. J'ai sur moi deux clochettes que je vais attacher à ma ceinture. Vous devrez vous en emparer avant midi. Ceux qui échoueront, seront privés de dîner et attachés aux poteaux se trouvant là bas, il les désigna du doigt. Et comme je n'ai que deux clochettes, vous aurez sûrement compris que ceux qui ne réussiront pas à m'en prendre devront retourner sur les bancs de l'académie. Ah oui j'oubliais, vous avez le droit de vous servir de vos kunais et shurikens.

- Mais sensei, on pourrait vous blesser ! S'écria Sakura.

- Pour me blesser il faudrait déjà que vous soyez capable de tenir un kunai correctement.

Cette simple phrase, associée à une vie de haine et à son ventre vide, eut vite fait de faire sortir Naruto hors de ses gonds. Il sortit un de ses kunais et se lança à l'assaut de Kakashi. Mais il fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan, à la grande surprise de ce dernier ainsi que de Sasuke et Sakura. Eux trois purent constatés que si Naruto s'était arrêté, c'était dû à la main de sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la sienne. Et malgré la vitesse qu'avait prit son jumeau, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pas même glissé sur l'herbe. Naruto baissa alors son kunai et la regarda.

- Naruko ?

- N'entre pas dans son jeu ni-san. Diviser pour mieux régner. Ne tombons pas dans le piège, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et neutre.

- Diviser ? Répondit son frère sans comprendre.

« Aurait-elle déjà compris le but de cette épreuve ? Où dit-elle ça uniquement pour que son frère garde son calme pour vraiment débuter ? » S'interrogea intérieurement Kakashi, soudainement très intrigué par la blondinette.

Naruto ne répondit rien de plus et rangea son kunai, sa colère semblant envolée. Il fit un signe de tête à sa jumelle et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, disparaissant dans les fourrés aux alentours. Sasuke et Sakura se reprirent à leur tour et partirent également en quête d'une cachette pour débuter leur épreuve. Mais Sasuke n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pourquoi les mettre en équipe si c'était pour ensuite leur donner une telle épreuve et en éliminer la moitié ? Soudain, les paroles de Naruko lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Diviser pour mieux régner, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu as compris alors, répondit Naruko qui se trouvait derrière lui avec son frère.

- Cette épreuve est un leurre pour tester notre esprit d'équipe… Mais comment tu as compris ça aussi vite ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Après tout, les jumeaux étaient plus connus pour être des cancres qu'autre chose.

- En fait, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi hier et pendant la nuit. Pourquoi former des équipes si c'est pour en éliminer après ? Au début, je paris qu'on a tous pensé pareil. Il faut qu'on réussisse coûte que coûte. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus ça me semblait étrange. On est une équipe. Et le but d'une équipe…

- C'est de rester soudé, termina Naruto et serrant la main de sa sœur.

- Bon, alors on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire, conclu Sasuke, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Kakashi était toujours au centre de la clairière, attendant le premier assaut tout en lisant son roman préféré. Naruto fut le premier à sortir des fourrés, kunai en main. Il se lança sur son sensei et attaqua aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais le ninja évitait les attaque sans même décroché le regard des pages de son livre. Cependant, une volée de shuriken lancé dans sa direction le força à lâcher son précieux ouvrage pour les esquiver. Il constata, du coin de l'œil, que l'attaque venait Naruko qui était perchée en haut d'un arbre. Il reporta cependant son attention sur Naruto, se doutant que celui-ci en profiterait. Pourtant, l'attaque vint cette fois de derrière. Sasuke venait de bondir du fourré se trouvant dans le dos de Kakashi et se lançait sur lui à grande vitesse. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de le parer et de le repousser. Loin de lui donner le temps de se reprendre, ce fut Naruko qui enchaîna en lançant une nouvelle vague de shuriken. Cette fois, leur sensei, encore déséquilibré par l'assaut de Sasuke, n'eut pas le temps de les éviter. Pourtant, au moment où les armes le frappèrent, il disparu dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant là qu'une bûche et trois adolescents désarçonné. Kakashi, à la vitesse de l'éclair, attaque Naruto et Sasuke, les envoyant au tapis, avant d'apparaître en une fraction de seconde derrière Naruko et de l'envoyer les rejoindre. Il les rejoignit et les regarda se relever avec peine, chacun étant sonné par l'attaque. Il leur sourit et se mit à les applaudir, les surprenant alors.

- Bravo, voilà ce que j'appelle un travail d'équipe. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment étonné. Je ne pensais pas que vous comprendriez aussi vite. Mais au fait… où est Sakura ?

Et oui, Sakura était toujours dans son buisson. Elle n'avait pas bougé, fasciné par le combat qu'elle avait vu. Et maintenant qu'elle-même avait compris, elle s'insulta mentalement de ne pas les avoir rejoint. Elle y alla donc, persuadé qu'elle serait recalée pour ne pas avoir participé à l'assaut.

- Et bien Sakura, tu n'as même pas essayé de m'attaquer. Tu n'as donc pas participé au travail d'équipe, déclara Kakashi.

- Et bien…

- Bien sur qu'elle a participé sensei, les coupa Naruko. Elle était chargé de resté en retrait et d'attaquer au moment où j'envoyais ma deuxième vague de shuriken. Mais votre tour de passe-passe nous à tous surpris et a coupé court à notre stratégie.

Sakura la regarda avec surprise. Pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense ? Elles ne s'étaient pourtant jamais appréciées et elle avait même déclaré ne pas les aimer elle et son frère. Et en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle comprit très bien le message qu'elle lui envoyait silencieusement.

« Ne fais pas de moi une menteuse. »

- Est-ce la vérité Sakura ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Oui Sensei, c'est ainsi que cela devait se passer.

- Bien.

Kakashi n'y croyait bien sûr pas une seule seconde. Il avait bien compris que la jeune fille n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence de la stratégie des trois autres. Cependant, le but premier de l'épreuve était atteint. Chacun avait compris ce que travaillait en équipe signifiait. Et pour cela, il pouvait bien passer au dessus de ce petit détail.

- Félicitation, vous êtes reçus.

A suivre…

Un petite revieuw ?


End file.
